005, N Bond: Game Corner Royale
by Denizen Of Madness
Summary: A Serious James Bond parody. Follow N on his first mission, Where he must stop Petrel Lambda from winning a high stakes poker tournament, who plans on using the money to fund terrorists. NXLyra. AU. More info inside.


**I do not know how this came to me, but it did. I will not use James at all. This is first in a possible series, depending on the reviews. Read, and enjoy. **

***0o0***

If you are to sell governmental secrets to an enemy nation, one must be cautious and ever vigilant to make sure you won't be caught. This applies especially to anyone who works for said government.

For one Richard Dryden, a section chief of the MI-9 organization, he was neither.

He rushed to his office, as he was alerted that his treachery was discovered. His next course of action was simple enough.

Run to his office and take as much cash as possible from his safe.

The first thing that he noticed after switching the light near his safe was that the latter was already opened.

"M doesn't mind you making a little extra money on the side, Dryden."

Dryden quickly spun around, being caught off guard by the intruder.

The source of the voice was one N Bond, a young recruit training to become one of MI-9's elite agents, the Double-O, who was sitting in one of the guest chairs.

N let out a small smirk. "She'd just prefer it if it wasn't selling our secrets."

Dryden sat down at his desk and pulled open a drawer that was concealing a gun.

"If the theatrics are supposed to scare me, you have the wrong man, Bond," Dryden's voice deadpanned.

As he removed his gloves, he continued,"If Miss M was so sure that I'm a traitor, then she would have sent a Double-O agent, not some rookie with unkempt hair like yours."

N frowned at Dryden's comment.

"One of the benefits of being a section chief is knowing about every Double-O agent. I know you aren't one. Your file shows no kills, and it takes-"

"-Two." N interrupted. "You act like I'm a child who doesn't know these things.

Honestly, it's getting very annoying."

_*Flash Back*_

_N is brutally fighting an agent of an enemy nation, in a public restroom. N slams him through several stalls, causing his head to get a cut._

_*End Flash Back*_

Dryden had decided had enough of this idle conversation, so he pulls out his gun and points it at Bond.

He lets a triumphant smile form on his mouth. "Too bad we never got better acquainted, eh little Bond?" He says prematurely.

He pulls the trigger.

Nothing.

Dryden makes a quiet grunt in shock.

He tries again.

Nothing, still

N holds up the gun's bullet cartridge*** **and grinning slyly, he says, "I know where you keep your gun. I suppose that's something, right?"

Dryden frowns and bites his cheek to retain his composure. "True. How did you kill him?"

"Your contact?"

Dryden hesitantly nodded.

"I made him suffer." N said nonchalantly, as if he had killed for decades.

_*Flash Back*_

_N punched the agent against a sink, causing it to break._

_As he fell, the agent bit his tongue, causing the main vein to burst open, and blood was seeping from his mouth._

_N then drags him to a flooding sink, and holds the struggling man until he breathed no more._

_*End Flash Back*_

"Made you feel it, did he? Well, don't worry. Your second target is-"

N quickly pulled out a pistol and shot Dryden between his eyes before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yes. Quite so" N said Monotonously.

N took one final look at Sir Richard Dryden's corpse, a once honorable man. N let out a small, yet still noticeable shudder. He had disliked the idea of killing other people, but he knew that if he didn't do it, then people like Dryden would only cause damage around the world. He hoped the feelings of guilt and remorse that he currently held would fade over time, or else, N decided, he would have to quit.

This is the story of the world's greatest secret agent.

How he had found and lost his first love.

His first mission as a Double-O agent.

And how he discovered a part of is father's past.

This is the story of MI-9 agent 005, N Bond.

***0o0***

**Well, what do you guys think of my first serious fic?**

**N: Wow, you made me badass...**

**Me: I know, right? But I'll still torture you in the other series.**

**N: Crap.**

**Me: What do you think? Review this, please!**


End file.
